legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 Finale/Transcript
TIME REMAINING!! 8 HOURS!!! (Mina is seen in her quarters fixing up her uniform before she picks up an officer's hat and looks at it) Mina: Hmm...Nah. (Mina throws the hat down) Mina: The uniform is fine without the hat. (A knock is heard on the door) Mina: Come in! (Jason enters the room) Jason: Hello Commander Mina. Mina: Hey Jason. What's up? Jason: Mistress Vivienne sent me to collect you. Mina: Oh, is it time for the execution already? Jason: Not yet but she did want to speak with you personally. Mina: Oh. Is everything okay? Jason: SHe just told me to get you. Mina: R-Right. Best not keep her waiting then. (Mina and Jason then head over to Vivienne's office. Vivienne, as always, is seen with Kyle and Emily at her side, and she has her scepter in her hand) Mina: Hello Vivi. You wanted to see me? Vivienne: Yes Mina. Have a seat. (Mina sits down in the chair) Mina: Is something wrong? Vivienne: Maybe. Mina: Did I do something? Vivienne: Mina. Do you know how much longer till the execution starts? Mina: Um... According to that clock? 8 hours. Vivienne: That's right. And you and Momo said the heroes would reveal themselves. Correct? Mina: Yeah they will. Again they won't surrender but they will appear. Vivienne: Well, where are they then? Mina: Huh? Vivienne: The heroes. Where are they? Mina: I... I don't know they- Vivienne: I've gone over each other these reports you and Momo gave me. And you are seriously telling me. That. In a city filled with thousands of people and some of the best heroes in this Multi-Universe can't find them? Mina:... Vivi are you mad? Vivienne: Oh no, not mad. Just a bit disappointed. Mina: Mistress, I deeply apologize for our failure to find them. (Vivienne gets up out of her chair and goes over to Mina putting a hand on her shoulder) Vivienne: I forgive you Mina-Chan. You know why? Because I care about you. You're more then just a commander. You're my dear friend. Mina: Aww Mistress. Thank you Vivienne: *Smiles* Now stand up and give me a hug. Mina: Oh, okay. (Mina stands up before she and Vivienne hug) Vivienne: I still want the Defenders Mina. You really promise they'll come? Mina: I promise. There's no way they won't. Vivienne: Mmm. That's good. I'm trusting you deary. Mina: Got it. (The two stop hugging) Vivienne: Now then, I'm gonna try and deal with this stress. Kyle, Emily! Emily: Yes Mistress? Vivienne: I need my shoulders massaged and a drink ASAP. Emily: *Bows* As you command! Kyle: *Sighs* Here we go again... Mina: So anything else Mistress? Vivienne: Not at the moment. Mina: Okay then. Vivienne: Now you go enjoy yourself Commander. You've got eight more hours before the execution. Mina: Alright! Vivienne: Good. I'll send Jason down there for you as well. Mina: Okay, thanks Mistress! (As Mina leaves Vivienne takes a heavy sigh as Kyle massages her shoulders) Vivienne: *Thinking* Please be right Mina-Chan. You're my favorite friend. And I don't want to be upset at you. But if the heroes don't come.... I'm gonna be very mad. *Eyes flash* Emily: Your drink Mistress. Vivienne: Ah. *Takes the drink* Thank you Emily. Emily: No problem! (Vivienne drinks from her drink as it cuts to Mina walking back to her room before she is met by Pearl) Pearl: Hey Commander! Mina: Hey Pearl! You know you can still call me Mina right? Pearl; I know but I like calling you that. Its so cool you got that title. Mina: Yeah I know. Pearl: I heard you went to see the Mistress. Everything okay? Mina: Yeah she was just wondering where the others are. I was a bit worried but all is okay. Pearl: That's good. Mina: Yeah. Pearl: So what're you doing? Mina: I was gonna go see if Jason was available. Pearl: Oh, you think he can give me a little massage too? Mina: Sure, why? Pearl: Well running across rooftops trying to find heroes is really taxing you know. Mina: Well then let's go! WE only have 8 hours left! Pearl: Right! Let's have the time of our lives! (The two head to see Jason) TIME REMAINING!!! 5 HOURS REMAINING!!! (The Defenders are seen back at the shop asleep. Alex is then seen sitting up against the wall looking out the window) Alex: *sigh*..... (Maisy goes up to him) Maisy: Its almost time to make our move. We are at the 5 hour mark. Alex: Yeah. I just hope Jessica is all right. Maisy: I'm sure she is. Now. Wanna go wake everyone up now? Alex:....Can you do it for me? Maisy: Huh? Alex: Sorry, I would do it but.....I've just got a lot on my mind right now is all. Maisy: Hey. Are you sure you can do this? Alex: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Maisy: Right. (Maisy goes off wake the Defenders up) Alex:...…… Jessica. We're coming. (The scene then cuts to Charlie and Craig hanging out in the Town Hall's cafeteria.) Charlie: So how's the torturing going Craig? Craig: Dude, her laughing has been ringing in my ears since I left the basement. Charlie: Gotta hand it to you though, for how your power works it's pretty damn powerful. Craig: Thanks! Though I found one flaw with it. Charlie: Really? Craig: Yeah. It doesn't work on my brother. Charlie: It doesn't? Craig: No. Charlie: Why not? Craig: Dude, my brother's one of the toughest guys around. Charlie: So I'm guessing he's not ticklish then huh? Craig: He may not be buff, but he's got willpower. Charlie: Damn, that could be a problem then if they attack. Craig: Yeah... So how'd lookout go today? Charlie: Eh, pretty well. Pearl's up with Mina probably getting a foot massage. Craig: She hurt herself? Charlie: No she just aches from running around so much. Craig: Ah. You know I don't really get these massages. Just people rubbing your hands against a part of your body. Its a little weird. Charlie: Yeah but hey, if the Mistress likes them, who are we to question it? Craig: True that. Charlie: Yeah. (Charlie takes a bite out of a biscuit as Craig enjoys a soft pretzel) Craig: God, you gotta give these servants one thing, they make some of the best food around. Charlie: Hell yeah! We made the right choice joining Mistress Vivienne! Craig: Yeah! To Fernyard Terrnicer! Charlie: The best city in the Omni-Verse! (The two pick up their drinks and cheer before they both drink) Craig: *sigh* Though, if the option ever arrives in the future, I think I might wanna visit another Multiverse. Charlie: You mean somewhere like Multiverse X? Craig: Yeah somewhere like that. I've always been wanting to see what happened to New Shine. Charlie: New Shine huh? What's so special about that? Craig: Well, let's just say my people have....history with the place. Charlie, Wait, wasn't that the first place to fall when Alkorin's army first invaded? Craig: Yeah... It was. Charlie: Oh... Craig: But I heard it's been rebuilt since then. So I was thinking one of these days I'd go down and see what it's like. Charlie: Well hey, I'd be glad to accompany you on that journey man! Craig: You would? Charlie: Yeah! We're partners aren't we? Craig: Thanks Charlie! You're the best! (Craig and Charlie resume they're meal. Meanwhile....) Mina: Mmm, this coffee's amazing! (Mina is seen sitting on her bed drinking) Mina: Ah man! Jason's impressed me yet again with this coffee! And just when I thought I was gonna sleep through this execution! Jason: I'm glad you enjoyed it Commander. Mina: You know it! How's things on your end Pearl? Pearl: *Happy moan* I am in paradise once again.... Mina: Ah good to hear! Pearl: Ahh thank you so much Jason. Jason: Glad to be of service. Pearl: Hey um Mina? How much longer? Mina: Hmm... (Mina looks over at a clock) Mina: Four more hours. Pearl: *Happy sigh* Then that's four more hours of heaven for me. Mina: You should get some sleep while you still can or else you'll sleep though the whole thing. Pearl: Yeah... Jason keep working, I'm gonna rest my eyes. Jason: As you wish. (As Mina drinks her coffee, scene goes over to Jessica who has her head down while she's chain to the wall) Jessica:.... (Craig and Charie then enter the room with a plate of food) Craig: Oh Jess! Charlie: We've got food! Jessica: *Raises her head* …. Craig: We got some REAL tasty stuff for you. Jessica: So... Is this my last meal? Charlie: Maybe. And if you're good, we'll unchain you so you can eat it. Jessica: *hears her stomach growl* …… I'll be good. Craig: Great! Charlie let her out. (Charlie lets Jessica down. Charlie then puts a small table in front of Jessica and Craig puts the food down) Craig: Eat up. You're going to love this! (Jessica stares at the food for a few moments. She then eats some of it) Jessica: *Sniff* Its good... Charlie: Told you. Craig: Yeah, I felt bad about the whole torture thing earlier, so I had some of the chefs whip you up some of the best grub around! Charlie: Yeah, best to eat up before....Well, you know. Jessica: …. *Starts to sob* Craig: Oh look what you did! Charlie: Jess.... Look it doesn't- Jessica: *Sob* I'm not telling you guys.... I won't betray Alex.... But I want you to know.... I'll miss you all..... Craig and Charlie:...... (Craig then puts his hand on Jessica's shoulder) Craig: Jess.... Charlie: We're sorry. But those who disobey the Mistress have to be punished. Craig: Come on, where's that smile we always knew you for? Jessica:…… *Small sad smile* I guess this will be the last time I can smile. Craig: *Smiles* Thanks! I always love that smile! Charlie: Thanks Jess. (Craig and Charlie both stand up and head for the door) Charlie: Well, enjoy the food! Craig: We'll soon in a bit! (Charlie and Craig leave the room) Jessica:.... *Drops her smiles* …… My last meal... and my last smile... Will I see you one more time...? Alex...? Either way.... I love you. (Jessica resume eating) TIME REMAINING!! 2 HOURS!! (Omega is seen returning from Lookout with Izuku and Uraraka) Omega: *stretches* Ah man! That was a workout and a half right there! Izuku: I assume lookout went well? Omega: Sure did! But there's still no Defenders. Uraraka: And there's only two hours left. *sighs* Are they really just gonna stay hidden...? Izuku: No. They have to move. This isn't the group we were once part of. They'll move. Omega: Hey guys. Got a question: When this is all over, what are you gonna once we start living here? Uraraka: Well, I guess we'll stay as guards for Miss Boone. Izuku: I mean we've made it this far haven't we? Why give it up? Omega: Yeah, and at this rate I doubt Pearl's gonna quit now that she's got Jason helping her out too. Uraraka: Wait Jason? Isn't that Mina's servant? Omega: Yep. Mina let Pearl borrow Jason a couple of times. Uraraka: OH COME ON!! Izuku: You want your own servant to? Uraraka: I at least want to have someone massage my tired muscles. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales